


I found

by RatKing_LordOfPestilence



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, No Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKing_LordOfPestilence/pseuds/RatKing_LordOfPestilence
Summary: Theyve fought countless battles together, survived the worst odds. And now the day of love is here and friendship is optional.Sorry I know its short... I had the kindling of an idea yesterday and decided to fuck around. Thanks for reading, if you have hate its fine :P I just like fluffy boys.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 212





	I found

He wasnt sure when it started, maybe the day he killed his son and saw his friend with bloodshot eyes screaming to the gods.  
Or was it before that, in the empire. When they had lay together on the snow, drinking the cold away as the stars flowed overhead. 

Looking back there was a lot of times he should have realized. They had fought wars together, slept in the same bed for nights on end, tended eachothers wounds with such care. Technoblade was, he was Phils lifeline, the focal point when he was under pressure, the only person who could talk sense. 

There weren't many people he had felt this for. He loved Wilbur, and Tommy. He had grown attached to Niki, Tubbo and Ranboo. But they were family, his kids. He had never thought of Techno as his kid, no matter how he treated him like one. Technoblade was young, feisty, determined and everything Phil wanted in a friend. 

The countless midnight talks about a future where they continued on together, where they died together. They had considered time a circle, where history may repeat itself over and over. They were going to change it, make names for themselves and conquer the world. 

Phil had fell in love with his best friend, his partner and king. 

+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Techno wasnt sure when the voices had started to refer to Phil as anything other than Dadza. It was refreshing, he supposed. He didnt think of Phil like a dad, dads weren't supposed to sleep in the same bed as you, or commit murder alongside their sons. He wasnt sure what dads were supposed to do actually. The voices told him vague things like "baseball" whatever that was. 

He wasnt sure when his own mindset shifted either. Philza had always been a friend, a warrior, a trusted advisor. Someone he could go to with injuries and problems. He loved Phil, sure, but it was always platonic. 

He remembered so many nights where he would wake up in the same bed as the man, and he'd wonder how he got so lucky as to have a friend. He'd stare down at the shiny black scales that framed the mans hairline, the ones only Techno ever got close enough to see. He'd compare the beauty of Phil's precious wings to his own scabbed arms, torn boar ears that stood up awkwardly and rough hooved claws. 

So maybe he had held his friend on a pedestal. He knew Phil would never look at him with the same adoration, never feel the need to kiss a pig after a harsh battle. That didnt stop him from sitting on the steps of their home, watching Phil's wings shield a lanky ender boy from the rain as they ran. 

His back ached and his hooves were clumsy in standing up as he greeted them back into the warmth of the cottage. He ignored the man stripping off his soaked shirt in the corner in favor of getting the towels from the table. Techno was never great at conversations, so as Phil and the boy talked, he got straight to work on his friends wings. Throwing a towel over the blondes head he sat behind the man on the floor and picked through the feathers with a careful love Ranboo had never seen. 

The enderling wasnt sure if he should leave, not that he could. But the way Phils eyes drooped from the caressing of the boar man behind him seemed too intimate for the boy. Ranboo had been around the men for less than a month and already he noticed the tension they hadnt after years of living around eachother.

The next morning was awkward. Ranboo had fallen asleep to the humming of Phil and had woken up strewn across Technoblades mattress. And when he walked downstairs the two men were sitting at the table drinking what smelled like tea. Phil had woken first he decided, otherwise Techno would already be outside. 

The day continued normally for the most part, Ranboo would have to stop his routine occasionally im favor of clearing his mind. They were so... *obvious*. The constant touching, the praising and blushing. It was painful to watch the disappointed faces they got when the other moved away. 

+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ 

No one in the household was good with dates, whether it be birthdays, or anniversaries, much less holidays. So you can imagine Technoblades surprise when he glanced at the calender and saw valentines day. Highlighted in a bright red circle. He'd forgotten, of course he had. There was the farm to think about and the child on their land. His whole plan came back to him in an instant. Give Phil flowers, tell Phil, get rejected, leave in shame. It was a pretty solid plan if he did say so himself. It was just a matter of getting the flowers and the courage.  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
You cant exactly tell someone you love them after nearly 15 years of battle and expect it to go smooth. Atleast that was how Philza Minecraft was thinking when he woke up. Because he had also checked the calender, saw the red circle and thought "huh, whats that doing?" He proceeded to overthink it for the rest of the day, night and into the morning. He didnt acknowledge Technoblade leaving at 1 am, just sat down at the table and ate the already made eggs and steak. Wait, Technoblade never cooked for Phil.  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+  
Ranboo was nervous, very. He had set so many hints for the two, circling the date on the calender, talking exclusively about different plants and flowers that grew nearby, telling a certain boar hybrid that Phil may have been looking at them earlier. Now if the two wouldnt fuck it up in any way, life would be perfect.  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ 

Daisies, daffodils, roses? Some... weird blue flower? He couldnt remember what he'd grabbed and frankly, gripping them tightly in his hooves, he didnt want to. Standing outside the cottage was horrible, the late winter air was fucking with his mind and he was surely crushing the new stems. He'd traveled 3 hours to find these and they were probably already ruined. Fuck. Fuck, everything was going wrong. 

And then the door opened.  
+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ 

It was around 6 am when Phil decided to get out of bed again and dress, 7 am when he made tea and headed out the door, only to be stopped by low muttering and growling outside the door. It sounded familiar but he wasnt sure, grabbing his sword he pulled the door open and shoved the blade towards the noise. Only to be met with a startled Techno clutching a bundle of flowers with shaking hands. 

The sword was lowered, an embarrased blush rose to Phils face. 

"Tech uhm, hey sorry buddy, I just heard some growling outside and... was that you? Oh what am I saying of course it was uh-" 

Flowers shoved in his chest and a quiet mumble stopped his rambling for a second. 

"Oh are, these for me? Thanks Tech but, I didnt get you anything im sorry. These are for Valentine's day rig-" 

"Phil shut up" 

Well that was blunt. Deserved but blunt. 

+~~~~~~~~~~+ 

Oh god, how was he gonna explain leaving for 6 hours to get flowers and then coming back to sit outside the door awkwardly. He'd just told Philza Minecraft, the man he loved, a literal angel, to shut up. What was he gonna do again? What was his plan? 

Oh.. right. 

And then he hugged his bestfriend, burying his snout into the others shoulder and muttering under his breath. 

"What was that Tech?" 

"I l--- --o" 

"Youve gotta speak up man, whats with the hug?" 

"I love you" 

His heart burst, he nearly fainted, it was over, no more early morning tea, no more snuggles or running his hooves through silky feathers. 

+~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ 

Ranboo watched from his shack as a large boar hybrid hugged a winged blonde, he watched as the boar hybrid straightened suddenly and almost fell backwards over the railing, only to be pulled into a kiss by the other man. The flowers were on the deck, the two friends were hugging eachother, kissing for the first time in their 16 years of friendship. And by god if Ranboo wasnt already planning a small arctic wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
